Touchscreen panels implement sensing circuitry to detect a user touch on the display panel. In general, the circuitry includes routing circuitry (e.g., traces) for connecting sensing nodes or other touch-detection circuitry to a controller. In conventional touchscreen panels, this routing circuitry is disposed along the outer edges of the touchscreen panel, thereby defining a border that renders the outer edges of the touchscreen panel inactive (i.e., unusable for touch detection and/or visual display purposes). This border may be undesirable, for example, because it reduces the size of the active portion of the touchscreen panel.